


Two Men and a Baby

by amusawale



Series: War of the Winchesters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, hunter!dean, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: So Sam and Dean did not get divorced. But now Dean is having a baby with Toni Bevel and he has no clue how to handle it. Sam also has no clue how to handle things but one thing he knows is, he is not letting Dean go; baby mama or not.





	1. The Road so Far

The steady beep beeping of the alarm brought them out of sleep at once, pounding headaches from too much weed notwithstanding. They glanced at each other, eyes wide with unease and then simultaneously reached for the guns they kept underneath the bed, within arm's reach. 

"I'll get the kids," Sam said, cocking his weapon and feeling thankful that he'd put his boxers on to sleep. They generally didn't sleep naked because even though situations such as these in this new world were few and far between, old habits died hard. They liked to be combat ready. 

Sam slipped his feet into his rabbit slippers and dashed across the hall to the kids' room while Dean descended the stairs as silently as he could, sighting with his weapon, machete strapped at his waist.

A dull thud drew his eye to the foyer where a vampire lay, face down, a dart embedded deep in his left ear.

He heard the sound of a step behind him and turned, weapon raised to see Genevieve behind him, mouth open to say something, the twins clinging to her skirts.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Here. I'm here," Sam said and Dean looked down to see Sam standing by the kitchen door. He must have come down the back stairs.

"I thought you were staying with the kids."

"I told Genevieve to stay with them," Sam said indicating the maid standing behind Dean, avidly looking on.

Dean sighed, barely managing not to roll his eyes. 

Sam looked away from him at the body by the door. "A vampire. Wonder what he was thinking trying to break in here." 

"Must have been trying to get out of the sun," Dean said walking toward the creature and yanking the dart out of his ear, "Least we know the vamptonite works."

"Of course it works. You made it," Sam said shaking his head, "Shall we take him out back?"

"Yep," Dean said picking up one arm.

"Daddy, did you kill the vampire?" Jasmine wanted to know, taking a step closer.

"Jasmine..." Dean said warningly, "What did we say about staying away from monsters?"

His daughter took a step back, looking sheepish, "Sorry."

"Take your brother and go upstairs. Genevieve, I would very much appreciate it if you kept the kids occupied," He bit out every word, eyes narrowed at the maid.

"Yes sir," she said urging the kids back up the stairs and following them even as she kept turning to look at the downed vampire. They generally did not walk about during the day and so vampires were not a common sight among the general population. Still, Genevieve should have known better than to bring the kids down the stairs. Just because they had ample security didn't mean it was safe. Her need to be in the know was going to get them all killed one day. Dean tsked even as he carried his share of the vampire's weight. They had a wood chipper out the back for just such emergencies.

#

Sam watched Dean mutter to himself and wondered if it was because of the vampire getting as far as he did or Genevieve being the nosy bitch she always was. His money was on the latter, but currently, he was enjoying the agitation on Dean's face aimed at someone other than himself.

It was such an old habit to be the one in the wrong that it was hard to remember that this time... _this time_ , it was Dean who had royally screwed up.

Like...royally. 

Like, damn son, you cheated on your husband who is also your brother _and_ the mother of your children and now you're having a baby with a beastly British skank who doesn't even want you in the kid's life. So cheating husband, potential deadbeat dad and general disappointment to your family.

Sam almost stumbled when that thought crossed his mind because he remembered how much Dean _hated_ disappointing his family. This must be killing him inside. It was no wonder Sam couldn't stay mad at him.

"So that formula you developed worked like a charm," he said in an effort to distract Dean.

"Huh?" Dean lifted his eyes seemingly _just_ becoming aware that Sam existed.

"The vamptonite. You should patent it. You could make a fortune."

Dean shrugged the shoulder not currently shouldering an unconscious vampire, "It was no big." he said.

Of course, Dean would say that. Otherwise, he'd have to acknowledge that reverse engineering the Leviathan formula which felled vampires and other monsters like stones, was a stroke of actual genius that required him to know quite a bit about the chemistry, and microbiology of both the formula and the beasts it felled; bless his secret little nerdy heart... And wannabe James Dean over there was too cool for school.

"Well 'no big' or not, I'm filing papers on Monday," he said.

Dean smiled, "I love how the lawyer in you is always on the clock. I hope you don't think I'm paying you by the hour for this. I'm not one of your rich Hollywood clients Sammy, I can't afford you."

"course you can't afford me. Don't even pretend like you didn't marry me for my money."

Dean gave him a narrow sideways glance, "And your supply of weed, don't forget that."

"I could never. Without me, you couldn't get your hands on it."

"Oh yeah? All I'd have to do is get Snoop's number off your Rolodex."

Sam snorted, "He doesn't sell to just anyone..."

"You forget, I werewolf-proofed his studio."

"Oh yeah. I guess that's the last time I give you a referral."

Dean laughed, "Don't worry baby, I don't plan on leaving you ever so I'll never have to get my own weed."

Sam heaved a fake sigh, "That _is_ a relief. I live to be your drug dealer."

They heaved the vampire into the wood shredder, covered it with the tarp so the blood didn't fly everywhere and let it do its job. Then they flipped the switch for scalding hot water to flush out every last piece of vampire flesh which then emptied into a vat of acid that was picked up by the biowaste disposal once a week.

"I really wonder what the hell that vampire was thinking," Sam said again as they walked back to the house. 


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean investigates the mystery of the vampire

Dean reviewed the security tapes in an effort to decipher the mystery of the vampire in their foyer. 

How did he get in?

What did he want?

What did he want badly enough to break into the Winchester house?

He watched as the vampire flew or high jumped - however one wanted to describe it - over the gate, landing gracefully on his feet and then neatly evading the UV ray laser that crisscrossed the walkway between the front gate and his front door. Since they swept the walkway in a non-random, random pattern, it meant the vampire had either memorized the pattern or had excellent reflexes. So he had known about the lasers...but not the dart. 

That still did not give Dean a clue what the vampire wanted with his family. His brow furrowed as he looked up, staring outside the window that overlooked the children's play area. Jasmine and Jupiter were chasing each other, screaming and laughing as Genevieve kept one eye on them and two on her phone. Dean leaned forward, staring at her, willing her to look up. If his children were injured because she just had to check her Instagram he was going to string her up from the swing and watch her die slowly.

Dean shook his head, wondering at his overly violent thoughts. It was like he was Sam now. Which was disconcerting especially because Sam was acting all zen and chill. Hippie biker lawyer dude with too long hair and legs for days. He had taken to smiling lazily at Dean, lying shirtless on the patio, his legs crossed, a blunt in hand, so smug about his hold over his brother but studiously _never_ saying anything to guilt trip Dean.

Oh, yes, Sam knew how to play this game alright. 

He gave Dean no opportunity to assuage his guilt by taking shit from Sam. Sam gave him no shit _at all._ He was as supportive a husband as any Instagram-ready couple could want. He was standing by his man, through thick and thin. It was eating Dean up inside.

"Speaking of banes of my existence, where _is_ Sam?" he said aloud. It was Sunday morning and they had been apart for at least two hours. He wasn't outside with the kids which should have meant that he was lurking nearby, ready to whine at Dean for working and demanding to be entertained instead. Sam _still_ didn't like Dean to have his attention on anything but him for too long. He got to his feet and walked to their room, bare feet making no sound on the softly carpeted tile of the hallway. There was no sign of Sam in their bedroom, or any of the sitting rooms when Dean checked. He dug his phone from his pocket, to see if he had any phone calls or texts from his boy but there was nothing.

Sighing with annoyance and the slightest bit of anxiety, he went back to his cameras, running them back to see the last time that Sam had appeared on them. He rewound until he reached the scene with the vampire. Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs as Dean stood on them, his eyes on the dead vampire. They had gone back to bed, jerked each other off and drifted off to sleep. When Dean had woken up this morning, Sam hadn't been in bed. He hadn't seen him at breakfast and now he was just...absent.

He plucked his phone from the table and hit speed dial one.

The sound of ringing was soon accompanied by Celine Dion complaining that she drove all night. the song coming from the hall closet. Dean got to his feet and walked to the closet, yanking it open. The sharp blue light of Sam's phone shone through the pocket of his jacket which had apparently been flung to the bottom of the closet in an untidy heap. Dean stared, unable to comprehend what was happening. He fished the phone out and stared at it.

Sam never went anywhere without his phone. He was the CEO of a very well regarded law firm. He prided himself on being available to his clients 24/7. He would not have left his phone in a random jacket pocket on the floor of a hall closet.

Dean was seriously worried now.

"Sam!"

The name echoed down the acoustically receptive hallway, reminding Dean of other times he'd called Sam's name, and his brother did not answer.

 


	3. Where the Fuck Art Thou Sam Winchester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to find out where Sam went. the kids are hungry.

Running up and down the house calling Sam's name did not produce any tangible results. Then the kids came back into the house and he had to try and act like a functioning adult. Which was a lot more difficult than it looked when he _did not know where Sam was._

He'd have thought that after everything they had been through, and the fact that he had been contemplating divorcing his brother husband, that he would be less frantic about losing him. 

But no.

Here he was, literally going out of his mind.

He ran to his office, two chattering kids on his heels, asking all sorts of questions.

"Papi why are you breathing like you've been racing?"

"Where's daddy? I want to show him my drawing."

"I'm hungry are we gonna eat soon?"

"Genevieve said we gotta wait until lunchtime."

"Yeah but that's too far."

"Can we have ice cream, Papi?"

Dean tuned it all out, or tried to as he reviewed all the security tapes in the house over the last two hours. He kept going further and further back until he located Sam, sleeping beside him, in the early morning, one long leg thrown over his, his hands under his pillow, butt unconsciously displayed to best advantage. Sex on two long sticks. Temptation in Saxx. Invitation written on smooth, tan skin. 

Dean looked away, trying to think. 

He had gotten up, the vampire on his mind, did his morning business and then went down for coffee...leaving Sam asleep. He had come here, to the security room, to review the tapes directly after. He leaned forward, staring at Sam as he slept. He watched himself leave the room, Sam half lifted his head, smacked his lips as if he wanted to say something and then slumped back on his pillow.

Dead to the world.

Suddenly he got up, twisted around, his mouth open as if to shout and began to scramble across the bed. Dean jumped a little in his seat, leaning closer to the screen as if he might step into it if he was near enough. Something pulled at Sam, something Dean could not see and then the screen fritzed.

"NO!" his scream startled his kids and they began to cry.

"Oh god, I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry," he said gathering them into his arms even as his eyes never left the screen. "Now keep quiet please, I need to see this," he begged as he bumped them up and down in his lap. Jasmine quieted down to hiccups but Jupiter was still leaking tears into his hand, although he did it very quietly. 

"Shhh," Dean said trying to rub at Jupiter's back without taking his eyes off the screen. He wanted to call Genevieve and ask her to take the twins but he also did not want them out of his sight if there was something dangerous in his house! 

He did not understand. His house was warded against everything. Demons, angels, vampires, werewolves, fairies, ghosts, wendigos, even tulpas. Within these walls, his family was supposed to be safe.

The screen stopped fritzing and he stared at his empty bedroom, Sam nowhere in sight.

 


	4. Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to find Sam. Sam tries to find himself.

The EMF was deadly silent as he scanned the bed with it, the walls, the closet...whatever had taken Sam did not register. He checked the window sill for signs of a footprint, handprint, _something_...But there was nothing.

He resorted to looking desperately under the bed, then moving the bed to check the floorboards even if he knew full well there was no secret compartment under there. He sat up, eyes wide and staring, desperate.

Digging his phone out of his pocket, he called his resident computer guy. 

"I need you to check some footage for me."

"What am I looking for?"

"I need you to clean it up."

"Send it to me."

Dean promptly hit send on the footage and then stood around pacing, waiting for an initial report. He could hear the kids downstairs as Genevieve tried to feed them. They could sense his upset and as a result, _they_ were upset. It was a vicious cycle. His eyes caught sight of the stub of the joint they had smoked together, carelessly discarded in the corner probably when Sam flicked it away at the window. He reached down, picked it up and lit it, taking a hit that he held for as long as possible in his lungs. He needed to be calm.

He needed to be ice cold.

He could not afford to be freaking out about things if he wanted to find out what had happened to Sam.

_Get in the zone._

_Focus._

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then let it out slowly as he opened his eyes. They were no longer darting all over the place in frantic aimlessness. Now they were laser focused. Dean pocketed his phone, picked up his jacket and walked out of the room.

"Papi's just going out for a bit okay?" he called to his kids as he passed. They promptly ceased all pretense of eating and came running toward him. 

"Wanna come with Papi!" Jasmine declared loudly.

"Find Daddy," Jupiter added. 

Dean's eyes narrowed as he flicked a look at Genevieve who was studiously clearing the dining table of plates. "Gen? I would be very grateful if you would stop gossiping to my children," he growled.

Genevieve did a weird thing where she shook her head while nodding at the same time. "Of course sir."

Dean could feel his hard-earned calm dissipating.

"We help you to find daddy?" Jasmine pulled at his jacket and he looked down at her, opening his mouth to tell her that she couldn't. He froze, staring at his children.

Their eyes were glowing.

***

Sam opened his eyes, knowing immediately that he was no longer at home. He sat up, his movements more animalistic than human, and looked around, sniffing the air. The room smelled of whiskey and Old Spice, with a whiff of Cuban cigar thrown in just in case one was slow to realize that whomever normally lived there was some rich old gent.

He put his feet on the ground and stood up, heading for the door, unheeding of his nakedness. He reached out and grasped the knob, turning it hard. It came as no surprise that the door was locked. He looked at the window, the iron bars crisscrossing it in an intricate, close pattern. His finger wouldn't fit between those bars let alone his entire body. 

His eyes scanned the room, noting that the closet was empty, there was no sign of any clothing anywhere. The bed he'd been lying on had nothing but a rather soft mattress upon it. not so much as a pillowcase he could use to cover himself. He looked up at the ceiling, noted the wood it was made of, high enough that he could not touch it even if he stood on the bed. 

They had him good and trapped, at least for now.

He returned to the door, his eyes scanning the wood before he began to slam against it, again, and again, and again.

 


	5. Its Just People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns some things so does Dean.

The door opened so suddenly that Sam found himself on the floor, face first. He had stumbled on his own feet as he built up momentum to ram into a door that wasn't there anymore. Beside his stinging face was a pair of sensible tan shoes worn on neat little feet. He looked up the legs, noticing that her knees were just a bit closer together than they should be. She wore a tan skirt, matching her tan stockings that were neatly tucked into her tanned shoes.

"Great. I've been abducted by Mrs. Doubtfire."

"Amusing. Now, why don't you get up?"

Sam got to his feet, looking the woman up and down.

He could take her - no problem.

The question was, why wasn't she worried about him kicking her ass? He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to suss out what upper hand exactly she _thought_ she had, to be favoring him with that smug look.

She turned her back on him - as if he was the last thing from threatening - and began walking down the dark hallway.

"This way Mr. Winchester," she said as if he was some serf come to beg for favors from the lord of the manor. Sam's face twisted and he felt a pang as he imagined Dean pointing out that it was 'bitchface number 12 - the don't fuck with me chronicles' or some shit. He pretended that it annoyed him when Dean named his expressions but he was secretly quite entertained.

_Dean._

Did his brother know what had happened to him? Was he tearing up the world looking for Sam? 

 _Sam_ had no clue where he was so he could not imagine that Dean was doing much better. Was he going out of his mind with worry? And was it absolutely awful of Sam to hope that he was? Sam was tired of being the awful brother. 

_I won't let you worry for too long this time, Dean. I'm going to find my way home to you...just as soon as I find out who these people are._

Sam felt his nails and teeth elongate as his vision went red and his breathing deepened and quickened. His heart was going a mile a minute and he felt invincible. He could leap into the air and cut this woman's throat with one swipe of his wrist.

_What am I waiting for?_

He almost went into a crouch, in preparation for the leap of his life, when there was a sting on his neck and he fell to the floor, writhing in agony. The pain was gone as quick as it came.

"We don't take well to unprovoked attacks here," the Mrs. Doubtfire impersonator said without slowing or looking over her shoulder.

Sam was too busy gritting his teeth to answer. He slowly got to his feet, stumbling unsteadily as he tried to support himself on knees gone weak. Shuffling after his tormentor, he followed her across a doorway and into what was evidently a sitting room. He lifted his eyes slowly and was surprised at his lack of surprise to see Toni Bevel lounging on a brown leather armchair, belly sticking proudly out, a smile just as smug as her housekeeper's or whoever, on her lips.

"Fuck my life."

***

Dean was at a loss.

Seven years, his children had been normal, everyday humans and now their eyes were glowing like werewolves. Jasmine's hazel eyes were now shiny like blue diamonds and Jupiter's green were emeralds. In a detached, objective corner of his mind, Dean noted that they were quite beautiful. In his subjective heart, however, he was terrified of what this might mean. 

"J-" he started and then stopped because he had no idea where to go from here.

"We can find him, Papi," Jasmine said and took her brother's hand. They headed up the stairs in sync as if in addition to the eyes, there was a Vulcan mind meld going on between them. Dean followed because how could he not?

They went into the master bedroom and climbed all over the bed, their noses in the sheets. They seemed to mimic their Daddy's last movements, from waking up to - apparently - being dragged to the side of the bed and then they ran smack into the wall as if that was where the scent led.

"Was it an angel?" Dean mused aloud, "Something that can teleport anyway..."

"Green sage and hazelnuts are how they smell Papi," Jupiter said.

Jasmine nodded. "It's just people. Not angels."

Dean's brow furrowed. "How do you know that?"

"Humans smell different." Jasmine declared. Dean stared, feeling like his children might have been replaced with changelings.

_Humans smell different?_

"What...? How...?"

Jasmine walked to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Papi. It's just us."

Dean bent over, gathering her close. "I know that baby. That's what's worrying."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know....I feel like this chapter is a bit...ungainly. Oh well.


	6. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Toni Bevel want?

"Can you follow him?"

Jasmine shook her head, bottom lip trembling. "They flew away Papi."

Dean lifted an eyebrow in surprise, his green eyes getting wide. "Flew away?"

Jasmine made a frustrated sound as if she did not have the words to explain what she wanted to say and Dean laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jazzy, Papi'll figure it out."

She nodded, bottom lip still trembling, eyes wide with fear. Dean felt he had no choice but to pick her up and hold her close, swaying slightly with her in his arms as her brother clung like a chameleon to his leg.

"It's going to be aaalright," he murmured.

***

"Toni Bevel as I live and breathe," Sam said in a faux breezy tone as if nothing gave him greater delight than to see her again.

"Sam Winchester. Fancy meeting _you_ here," she said in the very same tone and Sam wanted to stab her in the neck with a pitchfork.

"Why am I here Toni? Did you kidnap the wrong brother by mistake?"

Toni gave him her patented superior look™ and smile. "As a matter of fact, no. I have just the brother I wanted."

"Mmm," Sam said with a sneer, "And what exactly is it that you want from _this_ brother?"

"Information," Toni said promptly.

Sam just narrowed his eyes.

"I know you and your brother have some sort of scheme to take my child away from me. I also know that _you_ are the brains of the operation so...what have you got planned, Sam?"

Sam looked around the room, spotted a leather armchair and made his way to it. He flopped down on it and put his right ankle on his left knee, his eyes on Toni. He smiled wide, showing all his teeth. "Sure, Toni. I'll just tell you all my plans shall I? Or would you like me to type them up for you? Maybe voice record?"

Toni merely looked at him.

Sam stopped grinning maniacally. "Screw you, Toni. Now take me home, now! How did you even get me out of the United States without my passport?"

Toni flashed him her superior smile. "A little thing called portaling. It manages to bypass all those tiresome things like customs."

"Interesting. You must show me how that works some time."

Toni lifted her chin, "Maybe I will....after you tell me exactly what you're planning."

Sam yawned, examining his nails in as bored an expression as he could manage, "I cannot fathom why you would think I would want your bastard child anywhere near my family."

"I've studied your files, Sam. Nothing means more to the Winchesters than family."

"Bold of you to assume that the zygote you're hefting around is my family."

"It's your brother's," Toni said sharply, "Which means it's yours."

"Is it? What proof is there of that?"

Toni leaned forward, her annoyance showing in the tightness around her eyes, "I really suggest you stop playing these games and tell me what I need to hear or else..."

Sam lifted an eyebrow. "Or else what? You'll break my kneecaps? Be my guest."

Toni lifted her own eyebrow, her smile growing malevolent. "How about...I'll kill your children?"

 


	7. Calculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni might have...miscalculated.

  Sam fell back, his whole body convulsing. He had thrown himself at Toni even before she finished threatening his kids, and had hit an invisible wall mid-air as she eyeballed him impassively. Sprawled on the floor before her, he continued to glare, his eyes the red of frank blood, his incisors distended, claws unsheathed, making drag marks on the parquet floor. He was growling deep in his throat, his body tensed as if to spring. 

"I'll tell you truly, it's a pity you're so attached to that so-called family of yours. We could use a...man...like you in the men of letters."

Sam simply looked away, his face a picture of disgust.

Toni took a deep breath. "Look, Sam, I'm not trying to antagonize you here-"

Sam snorted so loud a bit of snot flew out of his nose.

"-but I'm not giving my son up. All I'm trying to do here is protect my flesh and blood. You can understand that, can't you?"

Sam merely glared, his growling increasing in tone and intensity. 

Toni got to her feet and then came to kneel in front of Sam, her face the very picture of commiserating. "Sam, you and me, we can help each other. You're the brains of the operation. Talk to your brother. Persuade him to leave this one alone."

Sam's lips stretched in a horrific parody of a grin. "You raped a Winchester, got pregnant on him and then expect him to leave his brat with you? And then you try to 'relate' to me by trying to imply that you and I are the bright ones and Dean's the fool. Is there no end to your freaking horrible decisions?"

Toni got to her feet, her face closing up. "It's unfortunate that you won't cooperate."

"It's unfortunate that you exist. We can't all get what we want."

"We can still get what we need." her tone was slightly wheedling.

"God, you're persistent." Sam spat at her feet in disgust.

Toni stepped back. "Fine. You won't talk to me. This means war."

Sam looked up at her, a sneer on his lips. "You just kidnapped me out of my house, tied me up, electrocuted me or whatever...it's already war. You know Dean is coming for me. You know he'll kill you, right? If you know _anything_ about us, you know that Dean doesn't let anyone harm me. It's too late for you, Toni. If you had a chance before, it's over now. You're dead."

Her face stayed impassive but she was pale as skimmed milk. 

***

Dean figured it out. The math was just not that difficult. He knew the kidnappers were human and clearly had access to some magical technology or mad money so as to make it look like they just spirited his brother away.(Human + Magic Tech + Money) _Audacity to kidnap Sam_ = Men of Letters.

Or rather a very specific wo/man of letters. 

Toni Bevell.

And if she had Sam, he would be somewhere she did not expect him to look. If she had access to technology that could spirit him anywhere, very likely, she would want to take him somewhere where she felt she had the higher ground - home ground advantage.

Dean clapped his hands loudly, rubbing them together. "So kids, how do you feel about a trip to London?"

His twins nodded solemnly, creepily in sync. If they weren't his, he might have thought, _Children of the Corn_ , but since they were, only one thought flitted through his mind. 

_Blood will call to blood._


	8. Taken 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue mission loading

"This isn't how I wanted to see London, Sam," Dean growled to himself as his kids shouted in excitement over red double-decker buses.

"Papi, can we go on one?" Jupiter asked tugging on his shirt. 

Dean looked down at him, an automatic 'no' on his lips. He swallowed it down when he saw the hopeful looks on their faces. He'd been thinking of his own children as nothing more bloodhounds. A quick and convenient way to find his brother...Dean could feel the guilt trying to suffocate him. He leaned down and picked them both up.

"You want to go on the big red bus?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed quite loudly, making passersby glance curiously up from their obsessions with their mobile devices. 

"Alright then. We'll go on a bus, but before we do that, do you think you can help me find Daddy?"

"Yes!" that shout was even louder than the first and Dean huffed a laugh. "Thank you guys. Now, what do we need to do first?"

Jasmine pointed down the road. "We go that way."

Dean gawped at her. "Oh...okay, er why?"

Jupiter gave him a look like Papi was being deliberately obtuse, "Coz that's where the green mist goes."

"What green mist?" 

Jasmine pointed at thin air, following a thing that Dean could not see, that apparently went in a straight line down the road.

"Oh...um, could you uh...describe the green mist?" he asked.

"It's daddy." Jasmine said as if she did not understand what there was to not understand.

"The mist _is_ daddy?"

"Uh huh." Jasmine was looking down the road impatiently, "Let's go get him!"

They were standing on the side of the road, in front of the Four Seasons where Dean had booked them in. Sam would be proud of his cavalier spending.

"Guys, should we get a car or walk?" he wished he could see how far the green mist went.

"Don't know." Jupiter was eating his middle finger as he stared absently down the road.

Dean sighed. "Okay then, um, we're uh...renting a car." he turned back to the hotel, intending to go to the reception and request a car.

"Papi!" he turned back as if he'd been yanked by a rope, "Yes?"

"It's fading, hurry up!"

"Okay okay, uh...let's go."

His children immediately took off at a run as if this was some game. Dean sighed and followed them.

***

Sam was sprawled on the floor, naked, his feet hobbled, hands tied above his head. Across his torso and his back were crisscrossed whip marks. Seeing that she had nothing to lose, Toni had decided to test his powers of healing by whipping him repeatedly with a cat o' nine tails. Most fun Sam had had since the last time he and Dean had had sex.

He didn't want to think about Dean.

It didn't help.

Thinking didn't help.

Concentrating on not paying attention to the pain barely helped.

His entire body was... _stinging_.

It had been a long time since he'd wished to be dead with such intensity. Why, he could barely remember the last time.

He dedicated some time to pinpointing just when he was last suicidal...he did recall the last time he died - triple-indying into Lucifer's cage would forever make the highlight reel. But he hadn't wanted to _die_ then. He'd just felt that he had to; just to get that look off Dean's face. He felt a burst of anger at Dean for always making him fight for his brother's approval - as if Dean didn't make mistakes. Hell, he was in this bind _because_ of Dean's mistakes. His canines elongated as he got angrier and angrier, and imagined whipping _Dean_ with a cat o' nine tails. And not on some BDSM shit either. 

 _That_ would serve him right.

"Daddy!"

He twitched his ears, shaking his head to try and rid it of auditory hallucinations. Why would he hear Jasmine calling him? His stomach dropped. 

 _My poor kids. They're probably wondering what happened to me._ Sam dedicated some time to wallowing in self-pity.

"Daddy!" the loud irritated whisper came again. He smiled, thinking about how Jasmine hated to be ignored, even in his fantasies.

"Daddy!"

He jerked in startlement because that seemed to have come from somewhere above him and it was very loud. Almost too real. He slowly lifted his head, cursing his own mind for making him move. He almost screamed when he saw Jasmine peering down at him from the ceiling. 

"Jasmine!" he whisper-shouted, "What are you doing?"

"We came to get you. Are you all tied up?"

Sam just stared at her, not knowing what to say. His heart was racing, wondering what his daughter was doing in the ceiling, praying that nobody would come in, vowing to kill Dean when he got his hands on him for sending his daughter to do _his_ work...his body was shaking and he was sweating like a pig. "Stay where you are baby. Go back to Papi. Where's Papi?"

"He's with Jup. They're inside the house."

"No!" Sam realized that shouting was not the wisest course of action but he just could not believe Dean, the responsible parent, supposedly, had brought their kids here to this house of horrors. He remembered that he was naked, bruised and bleeding...and tied up so there was little he could do about it.

"Can you get free daddy?"

He closed his eyes, his heart twisting at the utter faith in Jasmine's voice that of course, he could get free. "I'll try baby."

He fisted his hands and focused really hard, trying to marshall what little strength he had in his body and pulled. His wrists barely moved. The handcuffs were made of steel and he was beaten down, tired, starving and thirsty. 

"Is it too hard?" Jasmine was talking in a normal tone, "I'll help you." 

Before he could protest she was pinwheeling in the air and landing on her feet in front of him with the grace of a cat. He blinked at her, unable to believe his eyes. She took hold of his wrists as if trying to figure out how the cuffs worked. "How do I open it, daddy?"

He was still shaking with anxiety, scared that the door would open and Toni would be there and his daughter would be hurt. He looked around the room for something that might help. "D-do yo-you have a pin in your hair baby?"

Jasmine's hand flew to her head and she smiled, "Yeah."

"Okay, do exactly what I say, you hear me baby girl?"

"Yes, daddy."

Sam proceeded to walk her through picking a lock.

***

"This way Papi," Jupiter whispered, enjoying the creeping around a little too much. He was able to not only follow his sister's progress but confirm that indeed, Daddy was here. He also seemed to have a nose for booby traps, having sidestepped two of them without so much as a second thought. Now that he was close to Sam, knew where he was and who had him, he could dedicate some brain power to wondering how long his children had been like this, and he hadn't even noticed. 

Had he and Sam been too wrapped up in themselves and their problems to notice or was this a new thing?

Jupiter came to a stop and pointed at an ornate wooden door. Dean nodded, putting a finger to his lips before creeping forward quietly and pushing the door open. The first thing he saw was Jasmine, on her knees before the long, impossible - naked - length of Sam's body stole his attention. He turned to Jupiter and whispered, "Keep watch," before hurrying on the balls of his feet toward his brother.

"Sam!" he took in the marks on his body, some still bleeding, and his still shackled legs. Jasmine stood up and wrapped her arms around his legs. 

"Daddy's hurt," she whispered. 

Sam just looked at him with wide, furious eyes. 

"You brought them _here?_ "

Dean didn't bother to answer, just knelt down and finished picking the lock. Sam was welcome to kill him...after they were all home and safe.

 

 

 


	9. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, that didn't go as smoothly as we might have wished.

It had been too easy.

Dean should have known. 

There was practically a welcome rug at the front door. Hell, Jupiter could have picked that lock. Where were the guards or whoever? 

Nowhere.

And Dean had walked right into it.

Dean had brought the kids with him.

Sam was right to want to kill him.

He tried to sit up - his head throbbing from the blow to the head he'd taken - but couldn't quite manage it. His vision was blurred; he could see alright, but through a red haze. He suspected that that was because he was bleeding from somewhere above his eye. His forehead, his scalp or even his eyelid. he had no idea. The stinging, throbbing pain was pretty much equally distributed.

There was someone else in the room with him, breathing audibly. Just from his scent, Dean could tell that it was Sam...and he was _pissed_. He wondered if the wolf traits were contagious. He tried - and failed - again to sit up.

"Would you quit struggling?" Sam's voice startled him. He felt like a rabbit who'd just heard a dog bark and realized that it was nearer than he'd thought. His hand jerked and then someone - Sam - was pulling him up none too gently. He swayed on his feet, almost keeling over again but Sam jerked him roughly back into an upright position. 

"Snap out of it, we have to go." 

Dean blinked a few times and then realized he could see again. See a very naked Sam standing before him, broken shackles hanging from his wrists and ankles.

"She has the twins."

That snapped him out of whatever haze he'd been in. "G-go and g-get 'em. I'll jus' slow you dow'," he mumbled, trying to articulate clearly. It was surprisingly hard. They must have really gone to town on his head.

Sam made an impatient sound. "I can't leave you here. You're more helpless than they are."

"ggzzzactly," Dean said, began to nod and then stopped abruptly, realizing what a bad idea that was, "I can' help."

Sam simply snorted, grabbed his arm, and began dragging him bodily from the room. It was all Dean could do to keep his feet.

" 'm ssorry," he said as he staggered drunkenly after Sam.

"Save the apologies. We gotta get the Js back and then you have to stop with the bad decisions. that's how you apologize." Sam was still hissing and snapping while managing to drag him along and prevent him from planting a facer. He'd always known Sam was a giant girl but this was really multitasking at it's finest.

He giggled.

Sam stopped walking to stare balefully at him. "You find this funny?"

Dean knew he should sober up and stop giggling but that had been such a wife thing to say that he couldn't help it. He was snickering like a sixth grader who'd caught sight of his teacher's panties. "N-n-n-no." he tried to say between giggles.

Sam stared at him in disbelief before continuing to drag him. "Ca' you see the twinsss, the w-w-ay they coulddd sssee you?" he asked curiously.

Sam's brow furrowed, and he turned momentarily to Dean, "What do you mean?" he asked before the dragging resumed.

Dean thought about how involved it would be to tell Sam about the green smoke and just shook his head instead. "nothi'."

They were walking down yet another seemingly endless corridor when suddenly there was a sound of small feet running. Dean would know that sound anywhere. His children were near. "Jup', Jas'."

Sam stopped walking.

"Daddy! Papi!"

Dean began to blink rapidly to clear his vision. His kids were running towards them, hands out, ready to leap into Sam's waiting arms. 

"How...?" he began to ask but then had to lean against the wall to stop himself from sliding to the floor.

"What's wrong with Papi?" he heard them ask, "And why are you naked?"

That almost set Dean off again. Sam was explaining about Dean being hit on the head and the 'bad people' taking his clothes.

"How did you escape the bad lady?" he asked them.

"Oh, Jasmine started crying really loud and asking for Papi, then when the lady bent down to give her a lollipop I hit her over the head with a chair."

"Tha's m'boy," Dean mumbled giving a weak thumbs up in Jupiter's general direction. He felt the heat of Sam's glare on his face.

"Daddy let's go," Jasmine urged.

"Soon baby. First you need to show me where the bad lady is."

Dean wanted to protest that idea but no one was asking for his opinion. Sam had already put the twins back on the ground before grabbing his arm again to drag him along with them. Jasmine and Jupiter put their tiny little hands in his - he didn't know if it was to help or just because they wanted the comfort of contact - and they all resumed going the direction the twins had come from. He went along with them because he had no choice, but he was going to have words with Sam when he could speak clearly again.

The twins pointed to a door to the side of the corridor, "Wait here and watch your Papi," Sam told them before striding forward and disappearing into the room. Dean opened his mouth to remind Sam that Toni was pregnant but then closed it without saying a word. This was not the time to remind Sam of his - other - transgression. 

Sam closed the door behind him. There was a roar and a howl and then the sound of tearing. Dean lurched forward but before he could do anything except weave from side to side, the door opened and Sam reappeared, an unconscious Toni Bevel slung over his shoulder. 

"Let's go home." he announced. Dean's eyes drifted to Sam's burden, and he lifted an eyebrow. Sam held up a square contraption looking like a mini projector. 

"This is the thingy she used to teleport us."

"zit save fo' kidss?" 

Sam looked at the twins. "It didn't hurt. And there's no steering required. It sends you to a preset destination."

Dean nodded slowly. "k. 'et's go 'ome."

 

 

 


	10. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is just not built for all this responsibility

“Hey Punkin, what’s wrong?” Sam paused at the top of the stairs, staring down at his daughter who sat hunched over in dejection, just outside their bedroom door. For a moment he was worried that Dean had taken a turn for the worse, and then that poor Jasmine was haunted by whatever _that bitch_ had been doing to them before they escaped. Sam still hadn’t gathered enough courage to ask.

Jasmine sighed sadly and Sam went down on his knees to be level with her. “What is it?” he whispered urgently, “Does it hurt anywhere? Is it Papi?”

Jasmine shook her head slowly.

“Is it Jupiter? Did you guys fight?”

Jasmine shook her head again.

Sam was at a loss. “Then what is it honey?”

“We didn’t get to ride the big red bus.” Jasmine’s tone was nothing short of mournful.

“Big red bus?” Sam’s eyebrow rose as he tried to make sense of that sentence. He wasn’t as well versed in the twin-speak his children communicated in as Dean. “Uh…?”

Jasmine looked up at him. “Papi said that after we found you we would ride the big red bus. But we didn’t. We came home with the bad woman instead.” She sniffled miserably as Sam’s eyebrows rose higher in disbelief. His daughter was miserable about not riding in London public transport?

He had the exact embodiment of an evil queen in the basement, acquainting herself with the lovely chains that Sam had once been extremely familiar with, he’d had to hide the keys because he knew how nosy his housekeeper was, his brother was currently drifting in and out of consciousness due not just to ordinary concussion but a concussion _spell_ the evil bitch had worked on him, he was so out of it that Sam couldn’t even give him shit about bringing the kids into a very dangerous situation – honestly didn’t they pay Genevieve enough for her to babysit? - and his kid was depressed because they hadn’t gone on a bus.

_Fuck my life._

He was honestly done with everything and everybody. His back hurt from being whipped and he had a constant stress headache from worry. Dean was babbling incoherently half the time and asleep the other half, the doctor had done what he could and the witch he’d summoned had informed him that all he could do was wait for the spell to wear off.

He did not have time for this shit!

“Well, when your papi is better I’m sure he’ll be happy to take you to ride all the big red buses you like,” he informed Jasmine a little sharply before getting to his feet and opening the door to their bedroom. He closed it behind him with a snap, snorting with irritation as he turned to face the bed. He almost screamed with shock to find Dean sitting up and regarding him with an emerald green gaze, all calm and zen as if this was just another morning and he’d done a little wake and bake.

“You’re awake,” he said.

Dean’s gaze raked his body. “How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

“Damn…” Dean looked away, “Didn’t think a knock on the head could take me out for that long.”

“It was a spell.”

“Of course it was.”

“Dean-”

“And what about-”

They spoke at the same time and both stopped, each waiting for the other to continue.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

“Yes okay, I get it but first tell me, how are _you_?”

“I’m fine.”

Dean shifted on the bed, shuffling toward the side, still looking very unsteady. “Is that so? Because you have that crease on your forehead you get when you have a headache and your posture is kind of hunched as if you’re in pain, so…not really feeling the ‘I’m fine’,” Dean had managed to put his legs on the ground and seemed ready to stagger toward Sam, probably to give him a once over. Sam hesitated for the briefest second before sighing inwardly and lurching forward toward him.

“Fine, my back is stinging and my head is throbbing. I have some kind of non-specific pain in my hand and I keep getting these tremors,” he intoned, catching hold of Dean and lowering him back on the bed, “Happy?”

“No. Why aren’t you resting?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know Dean. Maybe because there’s evil incarnate in the basement and we have two kids who – shocker – need looking after?”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “Where’s Gen?”

“She went to the market. Jupiter went with her. Jasmine likes to hang out outside our door and mope. It’s been great. Thank you for leaving me with this mess.”

“You’re angry,” Dean was studying him as if he was homework but one which he actually wanted to do.

“No _shit_ Sherlock. If you weren’t already half-dead I’d kill you myself.”

“Come here.” Dean held out his hands as if Sam was one of the twins having a tantrum and all he needed was a hug. Sam stared at him in disbelief. Dean inclined his fingers in a ‘come on then’ gesture. Still staring incredulously, Sam sat down on the bed and leaned closer so he was almost flush against Dean. He was curious as to where Dean was going with this.

Dean grasped a bunch of his hair and pulled him in, kissing him hard before enveloping Sam in his arms. He held on tight as if he was afraid Sam would pull away from him. Sam was in too much shock to do anything but allow himself to be held.

Dean began to stroke his hair, slow, steady and gentle. “There there,” he said, “It’ll be okay now. We got you back.”

Still gobsmacked, Sam found his own hands snaking around Dean’s waist and holding on for dear life.

 


	11. Can a Brother Get A Break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just shock after shock for Sam.

The kids were sing-shouting somewhere close by and someone was clapping, egging them on. Sam frowned, thinking that it was most likely Dean. He fantasized about how he would beat his brother's ass if they didn't cut it out. He wanted to _sleep!_

His body tensed as he tried to recall when exactly he'd gone to bed.

"Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air, legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air!"

 _What the hell was that song?_ Sam couldn't even identify a tune. His kids should definitely keep their day jobs.

  
"Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air, shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air!"

 _Smack it in the air?_ What the hell kind of songs was Dean allowing their children to listen to? Sam felt like he really should open his eyes and say something. He could hear them jumping about. They were in the room. Probably jumping about the bed. Dean was attempting a beat. It was a mess.

Smack it, smack it in the air, legs movin' side to side, Smack it, smack it in the air; smack it, smack it in the air,   
Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air, Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air, Clap, clap, clap like you don't care, Smack that, clap, clap, clap, like you don't care."

 _Well at least their shouting is in sync_. he thought with annoyance as he sat up and turned his head, bitch face in place. Suddenly Jasmine was right there in his face, eyes glowing the color of frank blood.

  
"I know you care!" she squealed at him, face all screwed up.

He gaped at her, wondering if he was having a nightmare.

"What...?"

Dean stopped clapping, turning quickly to face them as he caught onto Sam's tone. "Whoa, Jaz, stand down. You're scaring the natives."

Sam turned his stupefied gaze on Dean. "What...?" it seemed to be the only thing he could say.

"Yeah well...I was gonna tell you, eventually." Dean had the grace to look sheepish.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what?"

"The whole chimera thing? looks like it's genetic."

Sam gaped at him, an immediate denial on his lips. But he turned, to where Jasmine's eyes were no longer glowing red, but were not yet really back to their usual hazel. She smiled tentatively at him as if she thought he might push her away. Immediately he opened his arms and beckoned to her. "Come here baby."

She was instantly scrambling up into his lap, leaving Beyonce to soldier on, alone, with the rest of the song. Sam hugged her close, hand on her hair, carefully smoothing it out. "What's happening to you Princess?"

Jupiter immediately jumped onto Sam's knees, wanting some of that action. "It's happening to me too."

"What?" Sam glanced at Dean, "What is happening to our children?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is 711 by Beyonce. I heard it yesterday and could just hear Jasmine shouting along for some reason.


End file.
